ditfandomcom-20200214-history
2019
]] '']] '']] '']] Events April *The Lynch and Stewart families attend a family reunion. *The majority of the aforementioned families, amid others, are destroyed. *Baby Strength and Force Baby become orphaned. June *Baby Intelligence is born. *Peter Hecks is abandoned by his parents, but is then adopted by the police and trained by them. July *Mr. Stupid NoHead reveals himself to the public. *Baby Intelligence and Mr. Stupid NoHead duel for the first time. *The MBH is built. *Bomb Man is arrested. *Baby Intelligence learns that Rotta Hecks (his mother) is a NoHead. *Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence's mission to rescue Mayor Katie Black proved to be successful, as Sebiscuits barely managed to crash-land the ''Wasp in the streets. *Sebiscuits joins the S.M.S.B. *On Mr. Stupid NoHead's orders, Rotta Hecks begins the construction of a new NoHead base. *Baby Strength and Force Baby join the S.M.S.B. in July. August - October *Using the teleportation device, Elise Mentum conducted an experiment to travel back in time for more than a few hours. She was trapped, for a period of five days, in the year 1419. When she was finally retrieved to the present, her body had aged five centuries, and she died. *Elise's excursion to the past provoked a great disturbance to the life paths of all those she met, changing the present so dramatically that no fewer than twenty-five of their descendants vanished in the present, having been "un-born". *Time itself was disturbed. Tuesday following Elise's reappearance lasted two and a half full days, and August, September, and October shot by in the course of a single day, leading up to November. November *Paige and three police attempted to arrest Mr. Stupid NoHead after the S.M.S.B. attacked the NoHead Base, but failed and were killed by NoHead. Paige was defeated only with assistance from the manipulated Sebiscuits. Sebiscuits subsequently became NoHead's new apprentice. *The robot soldiers led by Sebiscuits raid the police station. *A robot squad collected an energy crystal towards the end of its battle to power the NoHead Base's superlaser. *A homing beacon in the police station was altered by Baby Intelligence to preserve the police. *Sebiscuits dueled Baby Intelligence, and was picked up by Mr. Stupid NoHead after being disarmed. He proceeded to remotely deactivate the NoHead Rocket Army, allowing for Rocket soldiers to take their place. *Sebiscuits meets Hell Burnbottom. *Mr. Stupid NoHead murders Zach and Bridgett Kellerman, but his lightning rebounds off Lindsay Kellerman, his target. He leaves in anger after failing to find her in the house. December *The S.M.S.B. engages the Rocket army. *Mr. Stupid NoHead murders Rotta Hecks, despite feeble resistance from Rotta. *Paige is killed at Sebiscuits' hand. *The Rocket army is temporarily deactivated. Battles *Attack on New York City *Battle of the Wasp *Attack on the NoHead Base **Duel between Paige Nelson and Mr. Stupid NoHead *Operation: Purge *Attack at the Kellerman House *Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base Births March *Baby Strength April *Sebiscuits Cardarphen May *Force Baby June *June 10 - Baby Intelligence November *November 10 - Lindsay Kellerman December *Tyler Grant Jr. Deaths October-November *Frank *Alice Shinner *Chimaera *Zett *Katie Black December *December 6 **Bridgett Kellerman **Zach Kellerman *December 21 **Rotta Hecks **Paige Nelson References 2019